


Cheer

by jaybear1701



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/pseuds/jaybear1701
Summary: Cheerleader Waverly. Basketball star Nicole. A canon-ish HSAU drabble series inspired by *that* scene in the S2 trailer. Y'all know the one.





	1. The Big Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these drabbles first on tumblr, and will archive two parts in each AO3 chapter as they're completed. Hope you like it! I need an outlet for some fluff after all the angst I'm writing in a new Wayhaught collab with Nic (aka haughtbreaker). lol

“Heads up!”

Nicole threw up her hands and managed to catch the basketball hurtling on a collision course with her face. If she had been even half a second late, her nose would have been broken… _again_ … and for very much the same reason as the last time.

Her palms smarted from the impact, but she covered up a grimace as she took a jump shot from the top of the key and hit nothing but net.

“That all you got, Cap?” She asked Xavier Dolls with a cocky smile. “I swear my great granny could throw a pass sharper than you.”

The point guard’s eyes narrowed, lips forming into an unamused line as he fielded the ball and casually dribbled it toward Nicole.

“Just making sure you’ve got your eye on the prize, Haught,” Dolls said. “And not other… distractions.”

His gaze slid pointedly toward the sidelines where the cheerleaders were warming up. Some stretched their legs in an impressive showcase of nimble flexibility. Others rehearsed memorized chants, projecting their shouts well over the constant ricochet of basketballs off hardwood and the noisy crowd slowly filling the bleachers.

It took all of Nicole’s will power, every single last drop, to not turn her head back toward a particular set of cheerleaders rehearsing a dance routine, their hips sensually gyrating and snapping to the driving beat of a bass-heavy track.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nicole said, praying that Dolls would attribute the flush spreading across her cheeks to exertion from pregame drills and not from watching said cheerleaders. Or rather, one cheerleader in particular. One with long brown hair that seemed to float in slow motion with every twist and turn. One who made Nicole’s palms sweat with the way her midnight blue and white crop top and skirt fit snugly over the curves and plains of her toned body. One who, for months on end, could turn Nicole into mush with nothing more than a simple smile and wave.

“Uh huh.” Dolls canted his head to the side, not buying her feigned ignorance in the slightest. “You should tell her, you know.”

“Tell who what?” Nicole deflected, feinting movement to her right before cutting back left and stealing the ball from Dolls mid-dribble. She drove the ball up the paint, swift and sure. This, at least, came easily for Nicole. Much easier than admitting her apparently obvious crush on one Waverly Earp.

Nicole launched herself in the air for a layup she normally could perform in her sleep, but made the mistake of glancing to the side at the last second in the hopes that Waverly was watching. To Nicole’s surprise, Waverly was not only watching, but walking toward her. Nicole’s stomach dropped and she faltered. Not by much. But enough for her shot to miss its mark. Nicole stared in humiliation as the ball hit the bottom of the metal hoop with a loud clang and rebounded back down, just barely missing the top of her head. The ball bounced toward Dolls, who placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

“Sorry.” Waverly winced as she approached Nicole. Her sinfully short skirt swished with every step and Nicole swallowed, hard. “Didn’t mean to distract you.”

“You didn’t,” Nicole answered, perhaps a bit too quickly, mortified. She tried her best to ignore the smirks coming from the rest of her teammates. She inwardly groaned, dreading the inevitable ribbing she would never hear the end of later. “I’m just um…”

“A wee bit nervous?” Waverly asked with an understanding half-grin. “I’d be too. Provincial championship and all.”

“Uh, yeah, maybe a bit.” Nicole awkwardly scratched the back of her head. “Big game.”

Truth was, she wasn’t nervous, not about the game at least. She felt nothing but confidence that she and the guys would give it their all. That, no matter what the scoreboard said at the final buzzer, they’d be winners. They were first co-ed team in Calgary, from the little podunk town of Purgatory no less, to reach the final. No, it wasn’t the game that made her pulse race and her stomach flutter. Not the game at all.

“You shouldn’t be,” Waverly insisted. She reached out and gently brushed Nicole’s fingers with her own. “You’re gonna be amazing. Like always.”

Nicole melted from the softness of Waverly’s touch and the affection in her warm brown eyes. “Thanks Waves.”

“Anytime.” Waverly smiled brightly before her features morphed into a mock stern expression. “But just so you know, win or lose, I still expect to see you bright and early tomorrow for our study session, missy.” She wagged a finger. “Or else.”

“Or else what?” Nicole arched an eyebrow. “You gonna punish me?”

The tips of Waverly’s ears turned pink. “Maybe.”

“Promise?” Nicole didn’t know what possessed her to say it, but now that it was out there, she couldn’t take it back. She would have cringed and apologized if not for the adorable way Waverly began to sputter, her eyes growing wide.

“Um,t-that’s,” Waverly shook her head. “Y-you don’t actually have to come over. I know it’s going to be a late night and–”

“I’m kidding, Waverly,” Nicole assured her, secretly pleased she wasn’t the only one flustered. “Of course I’ll be there.”

In all honesty, a portal to hell itself  would have to open up in the ground and swallow Nicole whole for her to miss a tutoring appointment with Waverly. Not only did the sessions do wonders for Nicole’s grades in Canadian history–something the American transplant had desperately needed–they let Nicole spend as much time as possible with her favorite person.

Biting the corner of her lip, Waverly glanced down at her bright white cheer shoes before shyly peeking back up at Nicole. “Really?”

“Really.” Nicole held Waverly’s gaze until the shrill sound of a whistle cut through the air.

“Haught!” Her coach yelled. “Quit yer flirtin’ and get back to your drills.”

Her teammates guffawed and Nicole was sure her face was burning brighter than her newly cut hair.

Waverly, whose cheeks were also tinged a dark pink, awkwardly tucked her own hair behind her ears. “You’d better get back to it,” she said.

“Yeah,” Nicole agreed, apologetic. “You too.”

She turned on her heel, sneakers squeaking on the polished wood, and made it a few steps away before Waverly called out, “Nicole!”

Nicole swiveled back in time to watch Waverly march up to her, determination etched across her face. Before Nicole could react, Waverly braced her hands on Nicole’s shoulders, rocked up on the balls of her feet, and kissed her cheek.

“For luck,” Waverly whispered, breath puffing against Nicole’s skin. “Go get ‘em, Haughtshot.” She smiled brightly one last time before bounding back toward her squad.

Nicole remained rooted to the spot, her mind wiped blank from the sweet scent of Waverly’s perfume: honey and wildflowers. Somehow, she resisted the urge to touch her still tingling cheek as a slow grin spread across her face. Euphoric shock coursed through her, making her both giddy and determined. Fired up. Ready to go.

Before she could bask in it for too long, someone playfully clipped her shoulder. She turned to see Dolls giving her an annoying smirk as he dribbled past.

“So, now are you gonna tell her?” He asked.

Nicole didn’t answer. Instead, she shook her head and stole the ball from Dolls again. Ran a fast break toward the hoop on the opposite side of the court, the speed of her dribble matching the thundering pace of her heart. She didn’t look toward the sideline. She didn’t need to. Nicole felt Waverly’s eyes on her, rooting for her every step of the way.

And this time, when she leapt into the air, she scored.

 

* * *

 

The game was tense, the score seesawing for its entire 60-minute run. Waverly had never cheered so long and so loud in her entire life. Her muscles ached. Throat raw. Ears cottony from the roar of the crowd. But still she kept cheering. For the team. For Nicole.

In the final seconds of the game, tied 68-68, Dolls passed the ball to Nicole who took the jump shot. The ball rolled off her long fingertips just before the final buzzer, and was immediately fouled hard by the opposing guard, his arm flagrantly chopping down on her left shoulder, not even pretending he that he was attempting a block. Nicole crashed to the ground. All the air squeezed out of Waverly’s lungs, as if she herself had been the one to take the blow.

Dolls and the rest of Nicole’s teammates immediately swarmed the other player, ready to defend their fallen teammate. But the shrill blow of a whistle broke them up, and the referees stopped the shouting and pushing and shoving from devolving into a clear-the-benches fistfight. Waverly wanted nothing more than to march onto the court from where she was stationed behind the hoop, kick the shit out of the smug shit-eater who hurt Nicole, and check to see if her friend was okay.

Waverly sighed in relief when Nicole sat up and brushed aside Dolls’ attempt to help her back on her feet. She stood on her own, a bit winded but otherwise unharmed. She winced as she rotated her shoulder and proceeded to the free throw line, where the rest of the players had already lined up and glared at each other from opposite sides of the paint.

Two foul shots.

She needed just one to win the game.

“C’mon Nicole,” Waverly whispered under breath. “You can do it.”

Nicole dribbled the ball. Once. Twice. Her chest rose with one deep breath. In. Out. She shot the ball.

Waverly stilled.

It thudded against the backboard and bounced away from the net. Waverly exhaled forcefully in both shock and disappointment just as the crowd let out a sound that was equal parts groans and cheers. Dolls walked over to a frowning Nicole and still gave her a high five for effort, leaning in close to whisper something in her ear. Nicole nodded and reset herself at the line, accepting the ball back from the referee.

Nicole stood tall, all strength and lean muscle, a striking figure against the camera lights flashing from the stands. Intense concentration etched across her beautiful face. Brow furrowed, she bent her knees and dribbled the ball again, staring at the rim for several long seconds. Just as she was about to shoot, she paused and, to Waverly’s surprise, lowered her gaze ever so slightly.

Their eyes locked.

Slow and sure, Nicole’s troubled expression smoothed out.

She smiled.

Waverly, heart pounding, smiled back.

And with one blink it was all over. Nicole threw up the shot and all Waverly could hear was the click of the net as the ball hit home. The auditorium erupted and before Waverly knew it, she was swept up within the cacophony, caught in a riptide of fellow students storming the court.

It was bedlam, but Waverly loved every minute of it, even as she lost sight of Nicole, who had been enveloped by the bouncing members of her team. Waverly immersed herself in the revelry, yelling and screaming and chanting victory cheers. She let herself get carried away in the jubilation, moving here and there and everywhere, until somehow, someway, she found herself face-to-face with a beaming Nicole.

Waverly couldn’t help herself. She launched herself forward and hugged Nicole, as tightly as she could, not caring in the slightest that Nicole was practically dripping from exertion and the remnants of a Gatorade bath. She buried her face in the crook of Nicole’s neck. Breathed in the sharp tang of sweat and sweet sports drink. Melted even more into Nicole when two strong, yet gentle arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, so close Waverly swore she could feel the erratic beats of Nicole’s heart reverberating against her chest.

When Nicole pulled back, the pandemonium around them faded away, and Waverly could focus only on the gorgeous brown of Nicole’s eyes. Could hear only their synchronized breaths mingling in the nearly nonexistent space between them.

“I knew you could do it,” Waverly murmured, resting her forehead against Nicole’s.

Nicole smiled even wider. “You know what this means, don’t you?” She asked, voice low so only Waverly could hear.

Waverly shook her head imperceptibly.

“I’m gonna need a good luck kiss before every game now.”

And how ‘bout after? The words manifested in Waverly’s mind without warning. She had always flirted with Nicole, consciously or not, but something in the way her stomach flipped and knotted told Waverly that if she said those words aloud, they would change everything.

Her entire body thrummed with nervous anticipation as Nicole’s gaze darted from Waverly’s eyes to her lips and back again. Nicole’s head dipped and Waverly, light headed, stopped thinking.

But some asshole chose that very second to barrell straight into them, jostling Waverly and Nicole apart. That asshole being Dolls, who was practically giddy with elation. It was unsettling to see him so happy.

“Haught, time to see the trophy,” Dolls said, clapping Nicole on the shoulder.

Nicole, for her part, looked like she wanted to slug him. Waverly shared the sentiment.

“Be there in a sec,” Nicole said. She waited for Dolls to nod and wander off, then turned back to Waverly and captured her hands between her own. “Dolls is having an after party later tonight. Will you be there?”

Nicole brushed her thumbs across Waverly’s knuckles, looking so eager and hopeful, it was impossible for Waverly to say no.

“Of course,” Waverly said, making a mental note to let Gus know that she’d be spending the night with friends. “But I’m still not canceling our morning session, even if you get only an hour’s sleep.”

The grin that spread across Nicole’s face warmed Waverly to the core. “See you later then.”

She disappeared back into the crowd, leaving Waverly flustered and alone, aching with a want she never realized had been there all along.


	2. Late Night Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts 3 and 4.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, while she was at Dolls’s afterparty, half-buzzed and lovesick. All because Waverly had sent a brief, apologetic text about not being able to make it after all, and hadn’t responded to Nicole’s replies ever since.

But now, with her legs dangling from the roof’s edge of the McCreadys’ wrap-around porch, Nicole decided she seriously needed to rethink her life choices. Any minute now, she was sure either Curtis or Gus McCready would appear, rifle at the ready to deal with the late-night intruder trying to sneak up to Waverly’s bedroom window.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole tried to swing one leg up to brace her foot against the ledge. And failed, her sneakers scratching loudly against rough shingles. Nicole muttered a curse and tried again. And again. Perhaps fatigue from the basketball game and the bike ride from town, plus the lingering effects of alcohol in her bloodstream, were finally taking their toll. But she wasn’t about to give up. No ma’am. Finally, on the fourth try, she managed to get the leverage she needed to pull herself up and over.

Gingerly, she stood and crept toward Waverly’s room on the east side of the house. One Waverly had picked so that she could “always watch the sunrise,” Nicole recalled with a smile. She rounded the corner, long shadow trailing after, and noticed the dim light emanating from Waverly’s window. Nicole held her breath. She approached the glass pane and crouched down, rapping her knuckles against it lightly.

It felt like a small eternity before the curtains pulled back to reveal… the single barrel of a sawed-off shotgun.

Nicole yelped and fell backward in surprise.

“Whoa hey!” She threw her hands up. “Don’t shoot.”

Waverly blinked a few times before her eyebrows shot up in recognition. She lowered her weapon, unlocked the window, and pushed it open.

“Oh my god, Nicole!” She exclaimed in a loud whisper. “You’re lucky I didn’t blow your head off!”

“Guess your good luck kisses last pretty long then.” It was probably the wrong thing to say. And, judging by the way Waverly’s face morphed from confused to unamused, it most definitely was the wrong thing to say.

“Did you seriously come all this way to flirt with me?” Waverly asked, incredulous. “At one in the morning?”

Nicole winced and rocked back onto her feet, still in a crouch. “No. Would you believe I’m here early for our study session?”

Waverly frowned. “Nicole,” she warned.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck. “When I didn’t hear back, I got worried.”

Waverly’s eyes softened, but not by much. “You know, if people don’t text back, that doesn’t mean climb up to their windows,” she pointed out, though there was no anger in her her words.

“I know,” Nicole agreed, deflating, face red. “I”m sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you. I’ll just go.”

“No, wait!” Waverly rushed out and Nicole froze before she could take even one step away.

Waverly turned her head toward her bedroom door, perhaps listening for any sign that the other inhabitants were still soundly asleep. After nothing stirred and the coast was seemingly clear, she beckoned Nicole inside.

“Come on.”

Nicole didn’t wait to be told twice. She ducked her head down and crawled through the window, landing with a soft thud on the hardwood floor. Waverly quickly locked the window behind her. In contrast to the dim glow of the moon outside, the lamplight in Waverly’s room seemed almost too bright.

“So,” Nicole squinted as she watched Waverly secured her shotgun back into the dark cedar hope chest at the foot of her bed, “do you always keep that kind of firepower lying around?”

In the few times she’d visited Waverly, she had never known what lurked amid the extra blankets, pillows, and assorted knick knacks tucked away inside the wooden box.

“You can never be too careful,” Waverly said.

“In Purgatory?” Nicole twisted her mouth. Granted, she’d only lived in the town for less than a year. But from what she could tell, it was the type of place she’d only read about in stories, a place where people knew everyone and rarely locked their doors.

Waverly shrugged. “Never know what’s out there,” she said casually, though there was an odd strain in her voice that Nicole didn’t quite know how to read. Waverly sat on the pink cushion atop the hope chest. “So.”

“So.” Nicole, not knowing what to do with her hands, hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans.

Waverly lifted an eyebrow, waiting for Nicole to start.

“Are you… okay?” Nicole felt stupid asking when it was clear Waverly wasn’t. Something had happened after the end of the championship. Something that laced tension across the arch of Waverly’s brow and the curve of her shoulders. Something that made Waverly feel like a stranger now that they were alone together, when Nicole had felt like they couldn’t have been closer while in a packed auditorium.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, for starters, you’re up even though you usually go to bed early.” Nicole’s eyes drifted to the mess on top of Waverly’s full bed. “A little light reading?”

Waverly followed her gaze to the old books, scribbled notes, photographs, manila folders, and newspaper clippings strewn about the patterned quilt covering the mattress.

“Oh.” She stood abruptly and, shaking her head, began gathering them. “Sometimes research helps me when I–”

“Can’t sleep?” Nicole moved forward. She reached out and pressed the tips of her fingers to Waverly’s wrist, stilling her movements. Waverly looked up at her, almost surprised by their proximity, and Nicole withdrew her hand. “Would you show me?”

“They’re really not that interesting,” Waverly protested weakly.

“Please?”

Waverly bit the corner of her lip and, just as Nicole thought she would decline, Waverly nodded and sat on the edge of the bed closest to her pillows. She cleared some space for Nicole to do the same, sheets ruffling against each other. Their knees almost bumped as the mattress sunk slightly under Nicole’s weight.

“They’re about my great, great grandfather,” Waverly explained, handing some of the papers to Nicole, who accepted them with care and reverence.

“Wyatt Earp?” Nicole had already known, of course. Everyone knew Waverly’s famous gunslinger ancestor. But Waverly never really talked about him. Never talked much about her family, really. Nicole supposed she couldn’t really blame her.

“The one and only.”

Nicole sifted through articles detailing Wyatt’s exploits and the outlaws he brought to justice. She held up a faded black and white photo of a man in a Knudsen hat looking at the camera in a way that could only be described as roguish. He was fairly good looking, Nicole conceded, even with that walrus moustache above his lips.

“Is this him?” Nicole flipped the picture over for Waverly’s inspection.

“No, um, I think that’s Doc Holliday actually.” She rearranged some more documents aside until she fished out another photo. “This is Wyatt.”

The man in the image was also handsome. His moustache grew down the sides of his mouth in the shape of a horseshoe, almost past his chin. His eyes were determined, yet warm. They reminded Nicole of Waverly.

“No offense to the great Wyatt Earp, but you are much, much prettier.” Nicole winked as she handed both photos back.

“Please, I’m nothing special.” Waverly blew air through her lips and rolled her eyes, trying to play off Nicole’s compliment.

“Well, I beg to differ,” Nicole replied.  Her chest warmed as Waverly’s cheeks tinged pink. “Any particular reason you wanted to stroll down memory lane?”

Ducking her head down, Waverly’s fingers fidgeted with the photos in her lap. Nicole laid a hand gently atop Waverly’s hands. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry.”

Waverly’s eyes shot back up. “You’re not. I… I want to talk about it. I just,” she shook her head, “I guess I don’t know how.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Nicole insisted gently.

Waverly’s lips parted, but still she hesitated. “Why don’t you, uh, tell me about the party?” She shifted on the bed to tuck one leg underneath her, pulling away from Nicole in the process.

Nicole bit back a disappointed sigh. “The party was, you know, okay.”

“Just okay?”

“Yeah, the usual.” Nicole shrugged. “Stephanie Jones tried to make out with Dolls. Chrissy Nedley had one too many wine coolers and got super handsy.”

Waverly frowned. “Handsy? With who?”

“Everyone.”

“Everyone like…?”

“Everyone,” Nicole chuckled, remembering how Chrissy tried to sit in her lap before she crawled over to another girl and started making out with her. She could practically see the cogs turning inside Waverly’s head.

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry. Dolls made sure she got home okay. I doubt she’ll remember in the morning.”

Waverly looked like she wanted to ask another question, but all that came out instead was a quiet, “Good. That’s good.”

“In all honesty, it wasn’t the same without you.”

Waverly met her gaze, eyes apologetic. “I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Don’t be. You didn’t miss much.”

“No, I mean, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. On your big night.”

Nicole could only smile. “Waverly, you’ve always been there for me. More than anyone, really.” Her heart began beating harder. “And I…”

“It’s my sister,” Waverly blurted out, surprising them both.

“What?”

“My sister,” she repeated, crossing her arms, as if to protect herself from what she was about to reveal. “Wynonna. She, uh, showed up tonight while I was getting ready for the party. Drunk as a skunk. Ran off from rehab, apparently.”

Nicole didn’t know what to say, so she kept her mouth shut and waited for Waverly to say what she needed to say. There wasn’t anyone in town who didn’t know the story of Wynonna Earp. Even a newbie like Nicole had heard about how the Earp homestead was attacked about a decade ago, how their older sister disappeared, how Wynonna had accidentally shot her father and was in and out of foster homes, juvie, rehab, and mental institutions ever since. Despite her curiosity to learn more, she had never dared to bring up Wynonna to Waverly.

“Gus was… not pleased,” Waverly continued eventually and Nicole thought that was probably the understatement of the year. “It wasn’t pretty.” She swallowed hard, eyes watering. She avoided Nicole’s gaze. “But we couldn’t very well kick her out on the street. She’s,” her voice wavered, “she’s asleep down the hall.”

Nicole let all that information sink in. It was a lot. Way more than one person should deal with on their own, and Nicole’s heart ached in sympathy. She wanted nothing more than to take Waverly into her arms, but didn’t know if that would be welcome, not with the way Waverly seemed to shrink into herself.

“Waverly, I’m so sorry,” she said quietly instead.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” Nicole scooted closer. “I understand why you kept it to yourself. But I want you to know,” she couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and tilting Waverly’s chin up so their eyes met, “if you ever need me, for anything, I’m here.”

Waverly’s bottom lip quivered and tears spilled down her cheeks. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, squeezing so tightly Nicole could barely breathe. But Nicole only pulled Waverly closer, holding her as she shook with silent sobs. She ran her hand up and down Waverly’s back, hoping to give her some modicum of comfort..

“It’s gonna be okay,” she murmured into Waverly’s hair, pressing a kiss to the soft strands.

Nicole didn’t know how much time passed, a few seconds or several long minutes, but Waverly’s body began to relax against her own. Eventually, her crying subsided into soft sniffles.

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice was wet and thick against her neck.

“Yeah, Wave?”

“Could you… maybe stay tonight? With me?”

“Of course,” Nicole breathed out, gently combing her fingers through Waverly’s locks. “Anything you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

Not now, she thought. And hopefully, not ever.

 

* * *

 

Despite falling asleep only a few hours earlier, Waverly still blinked her eyes open minutes before the break of day. Darkness cloaked her room, but the creeping dawn made it possible for familiar shapes to take form: the spines of the books on her shelves; the picture frames and posters; her stuffed Pikachu sitting lopsided on the windowsill.

Most of the time, Waverly loved getting up early. She enjoyed basking in the quiet tranquility of the morning mingled with the anticipation for the day ahead. But sometimes, like on that particularly groggy morning, she cursed her internal clock. Groaning, she turned onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. She fully intended to pass out again until Gus hollered up the stairs that breakfast was ready. That is, until the events of the night flooded back in her mind.

The championship game. Wynonna’s return. Nicole.

_Nicole!_

Waverly pushed herself up on her elbows and snapped her head to the right where she could just make out Nicole watching her, arm curled underneath the pillow cushioning her head. The gentle smile on Nicole’s face made Waverly’s heart skip a beat.

“You’re still here,” Waverly said, voice rough with sleep and a bit of surprise.

“Where else would I be?”

Lowering herself back onto her pillow, Waverly angled her body toward Nicole. They laid face-to-face, knees almost touching, mirroring the positions they had taken earlier as they had talked the night away.

“I would have understood if you went home,” Waverly said in hushed tones. “Won’t your parents be worried?”

Nicole shrugged up a shoulder. “I texted Haley about coming over. And my parents trust the McCreadys so… it’s all good. Now, whether I want to stick around long enough for Gus or Curtis to find me is a whole ‘nother story.”

Waverly chuckled. “They love you.”

“Not in your bed, they won’t.”

Waverly was glad the lingering shadows concealed the heat rising in her cheeks. “You know,” she cleared her throat, “I’ve had friends sleep over before.”

Nicole fell silent, breathing out slowly through her nose, before finally agreeing, “That is what friends do.” There was an odd timber in Nicole’s voice that made Waverly feel as if she had said the wrong thing. Nicole grabbed her cell on Waverly’s nightstand and squinted at the screen, which illuminated her features in a soft blue glow. “I should probably get going.”

“Now?” Waverly pushed down the disappointment that welled inside her at the thought of Nicole leaving. “Did you get any sleep at all?”

Nicole shifted, stretching out her long limbs. “Not really.” Her feet poked out from underneath the quilt Waverly had fished out of her hope chest at some point during their late night conversation. “You kinda snore.”

Waverly’s mouth dropped open in offense. “I do not!” She playfully smacked Nicole on the arm and then frowned. “Do I?”

Nicole shot her a lazy half-grin. “No, Wave, you’re positively angelic. As always. Not even one teeny, tiny snort.”

Waverly squinted at Nicole suspiciously, which only made Nicole chuckle. “I got a few winks in, don’t worry.”

“I’d feel better if you got a bit more rest.”

“I’ll be fine, mom.” Nicole rolled her eyes in affectionate exasperation as she began to push herself up, the mattress dipping slightly. “I’ll still see you later at our study session, right?”

Waverly reached out and covered Nicole’s hand to stop her. “Wait!” She swallowed, not quite knowing what to say as Nicole raised a questioning brow. “Can’t you at least stay until the sun comes up? That way it won’t be so dark on the way back.”

She hoped she didn’t sound too desperate. She probably did, but Nicole just continued smiling that soft smile and squeezed her hand gently. “Twist my arm, why don’cha?”

Nicole propped her pillows up higher against the headboard and settled back into them with a sigh. The entire time, she didn’t let go of Waverly’s hand. Chest squeezing pleasantly, Waverly inched closer to Nicole and rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder. She melted into Nicole’s warmth.

“Thank you,” Waverly murmured, interlacing their fingers together.

“For what?” Nicole’s question puffed against Waverly’s forehead.

“Staying.” Waverly closed her eyes and and focused on the way the pad of Nicole’s thumb sent tingles down her spine just by skimming across the length of her index finger. “Not everyone does.”

“No, they don’t,” Nicole agreed, grip tightening slightly before slackening. “But, sometimes, they come back.”

Waverly’s eyes stung, so she kept them closed, silently counting each one of Nicole’s strong, even breaths. Her muscles relaxed with each inhale and exhale, from her neck and shoulders all the way down her legs. When she reached 50, and before she was lulled back to sleep, Waverly opened her eyes in time to watch the sun peek out over the silhouette of the distant mountains. Even though she saw this nearly every morning, it still left her in awe. And the fact she got to share it with Nicole? Even better.

“Nicole?” Waverly asked.

But Nicole didn’t answer. Waverly craned her neck up to find that Nicole had dozed off, mouth parted slightly in slumber. Smiling, Waverly took a minute to openly admire Nicole. Her eyes traced the line of Nicole’s jaw, the curve of her cheek, the beauty mark beneath her left eye, before finally landing on Nicole’s inviting lips. She wondered if they’d feel as soft as they looked. Waverly wanted to reach up and smooth her thumb across Nicole’s bottom lip, but she managed to suppress the urge. Instead, she tucked a few loose strands of red behind Nicole’s ear. Nicole looked so lovely, with her hair splayed like fire  against the white and pink of Waverly’s Hello Kitty pillowcase, she might as well have been a dream.

Waverly was about ready to settle back into slumber when she heard the door to her Jack and Jill bathroom creak open.She lifted her head just as Wynonna snuck into her bedroom.

“Wynonna?” Waverly frowned. Even though Waverly kept her voice low to keep from disturbing Nicole, Wynonna still startled at the sound of her name.

“Shit, Waves, you scared me!” Wynonna covered her heart with her hand. “What are you doing up?” Her eyebrows shot up when she noticed that Waverly wasn’t alone. “And with company.”

“What am I doing?” Waverly stomach sank as she took in the backpack slung over Wynonna’s shoulder and the extra layers of clothing she was wearing--a turtleneck and sweater underneath her favorite black leather jacket. “What are _you_ doing?”

Wynonna lifted her chin, defiant. “Gonna take a morning stroll.”

Carefully, Waverly extricated her fingers from Nicole’s and slid out of bed. “By climbing out my window?” She crossed her arms when she reached Wynonna in a few steps, both to ward off the cold and to brace herself for the inevitable. “How stupid do you think I am?”

Wynonna’s nostrils flared as she breathed out. “Waverly, you know I can’t stay here.”

“No, I don’t know,” Waverly answered stubbornly. “Why can’t you?”

Instead of answering, Wynonna swiftly walked past Waverly, slid open the window, and climbed outside. Waverly, momentarily shocked, was spurred into action by the brisk morning air. She quickly slid through the window and caught up to Wynonna.

“Wynonna,” she whispered loudly. “Answer me. You at least owe me that much.”

Wynonna whirled around so fast that Waverly nearly collided with her. “I can’t stay because I don’t want to burden you!” The wisps of her breath curled between them. “Or Gus or Curtis.”

Waverly shook her head and tried to reach for Wynonna, who took a step back. “You’re not a burden.” She dropped her hand. “You’re never a burden.”

“It was a mistake for me to come back. I’m sorry, Waverly.”

Wynonna turned on her heel and was about to round the corner of the roof when Waverly called out, “You can’t keep running, Wynonna.”

“Sure, I can.” Wynonna looked back at her. “And if you know what’s good for you, you’d get the hell outta dodge as fast as you can too.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Waverly bit out.

“No, I don’t,” Wynonna mimicked. “Why can’t you?”

Disappointment and anger churned in Waverly’s gut. “We have a _duty_...”

Wynonna scoffed, throwing her hands up. “Waverly, there is no duty! When are you gonna get that through your head?” She shook her head sadly. “That…” she couldn’t bring herself to say _curse_ , “that thing. It’s just gonna eat you up, baby girl, and everyone around you.” Her eyes drifted back toward Waverly’s bedroom window, where Nicole was soundly sleeping on the other side. “Is that really what you want?”

Waverly set her jaw. “If you won’t do it, I will.”

They stared each other down. Waverly refused to shiver and kept her spine straight, he rhead up. A fleeting glimpse of equal parts pride and remorse flashed across Wynonna’s face, but it was gone so fast Waverly thought she imagined it. They said nothing more as Wynonna continued onward and crouched down on the shingles. “Take care of yourself, Wave.”

Waverly didn’t stop her. Instead, she watched Wynonna disappeared off the side of the roof, an icy dread seeping into her bones as her eyes stung in the pale light of the morning sun.


	3. Kissing Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts 5 and 6.

****Rainbow-colored lights splashed against the evening’s approaching darkness as Purgatory’s annual spring carnival kicked into high gear. Marrow-shaking music blasted all around. Throngs of people milled about. A chill seeped into the air, the last lingering grip of winter as one season melted into another. But Nicole paid no mind to any of it. Not when she was busy trying to pick out Waverly Earp from the mass of bodies.

It had been almost two weeks since the night of the championship game, when Nicole had fallen asleep in Waverly’s bed. She groaned as she remembered waking up to Gus McCready scowling at her from the doorway, and Waverly nowhere to be found. _Waverly scampered off to the library_ , Gus had said, _and just what in the hell are you doin’ here?_

Nicole had stammered out the poorest excuse of an excuse; something about returning books to Waverly. Gus hadn’t believed her in the slightest, rightfully so, but she still had invited Nicole for some over easy eggs and bacon before sending her on her merry way home. Nicole had stopped at the library first, but Waverly hadn’t been there.

In fact, Waverly had been mostly M.I.A. since that evening, suddenly becoming busy with school, latin club, cheerleading, her part-time stocking job at Shorty’s. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. Waverly had even canceled their last two study sessions. Nicole tried to not let it bother her. She understood that Waverly had a full schedule that didn’t revolve around Nicole. And so, Nicole had busied herself with life after basketball season, focusing on her studies and debating over which university she’d attend in the fall.

Still, she missed Waverly. So badly it was downright pathetic. It had only been 14 days, 12 hours, and 33 minutes (not that she was counting) but it seemed like an eternity since they last spent any substantive one-on-one time together outside of basic chitchat in the halls between classes. And Nicole would be damned if she didn’t get to enjoy the carnival with Waverly.

As if on cue, Waverly emerged from the clusters of students and townsfolk and visitors, like a ray of sunshine breaking through the clouds. She was clad in her cold-weather cheerleading outfit consisting of a form-fitting bodysuit and leggings underneath her normal blue-and-white uniform. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid and she looked so damn pretty Nicole’s stomach flipped in anticipation. Grinning, Nicole stuffed her hands inside the pockets of her letterman jacket and jogged over, careful not to stumble over the running and screaming kids who cut across her path.

“Wave!” She called out as casually as possible.

Waverly turned at the sound of her name, and initially brightened when she saw Nicole. That happiness was short-lived, however. By the time Nicole sauntered up, Waverly had schooled her features into a more subdued smile.

“Nicole, hi,” Waverly greeted.

“Hey, I was hoping I might bump into you.” Nicole played it cool even as her pulse sped up in Waverly’s presence, like always. “How’ve you been, stranger?”

“Not bad, just trying to get to Stephanie’s stupid fundraiser.” Waverly bit the corner of her lip as she chucked a thumb toward a distant booth surrounded by her squad. A long line of people waited nearby, including some of Nicole’s teammates.  “And you? How’ve you been?”

 _I’m going crazy without you_ , Nicole’s heart beat out, but she thankfully had enough discipline to not blurt it out and embarrass herself. “Oh, you know, same old,” she shrugged.

“I hear congratulations are in order.” Waverly smiled. “You got into Chicago.”

“Oh!” Nicole’s eyebrows arched. “How did…”

“I bumped into your mom at the Co-op.”

For some reason, Nicole felt guilty that Waverly found out from her mom instead of from her directly. “I meant to tell you, but haven’t really had the chance.”

“No worries, I get it.”

There was a hint of sadness in Waverly’s eyes and Nicole didn’t quite know what to make of it. A gust of wind blew across them and Waverly shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Without a second thought, Nicole shrugged off her jacket and draped it over Waverly’s shoulders.

“Nicole, I can’t take your jacket,” Waverly protested.

“Sure you can.” Nicole grinned. “Looks better on you anyway.”

And she did. The jacket was about a size too big for Waverly, but seeing her wear her varsity letter felt so right. Nicole’s heart skipped several beats.

“Won’t you be cold?” Waverly asked.

“Nah, I always did run a little _haught_ blooded,” Nicole winked.

Waverly rolled her eyes affectionately. “Thanks. And for what it’s worth, I’m happy for you. About Chicago. Your mom was super excited.”

“Yeah, she is,” Nicole agreed. “Though, honestly, I probably wouldn’t have gotten in without all your help in history.”

Waverly waved her off, cheeks tinging pink. “Please. I didn’t do anything but give you some silly mnemonics. It was all you.”

“It was more than that,” Nicole said sincerely. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Wave.” She looked down and kicked at the dirt with her toe. “But, honestly, I don’t even know if I’ll even go.”

Waverly brows knitted. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Nicole lied, heart throbbing because she knew exactly why. The reason was standing right in front of her and Waverly didn’t even know it. “Just keeping my options open.”

“I thought Chicago was your dream school.”

“It was, but…” Nicole stepped closer, her eyes darting across Waverly’s face. “Dreams change.”

Waverly swallowed hard and took a step back, flustered. She let out a breathless laugh. “That’s um,” she shook her head and glanced down at her wristwatch. “Wow, I can’t believe it’s almost 6.”

Nicole frowned at Waverly’s reaction, worried she had crossed a line and made Waverly uncomfortable. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Waverly self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ears.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve just really got to find Stephanie.”

“Right.” Nicole motioned for Waverly to keep walking. “About that,” she said as she fell into step next Waverly. “I was thinking we could maybe hang out after you finish.”

Waverly avoided Nicole’s gaze as they weaved through the crowd, passing noisy rides and twinkling game booths. “I can’t.”

Disappointment sunk heavily in Nicole’s stomach.“Why not?”

“I kinda promised Champ I would go around the carnival with him.”

“Whoa wait.” Nicole froze next to a concession stand. She was having a hard time wrapping her brain around the sentence that just came out of Waverly’s mouth. “Champ as in Champ Hardy?”

Waverly walked a few more feet before she stopped and turned back around. “What of it?”

“You once called him a disgusting dingbat.”

“I did,” Waverly acceded with a small wince. “But maybe I was a little too harsh. Everyone deserves a second chance, and I figured why not?” She lifted her chin slightly, as if daring Nicole to say anything in contradiction.

“Okay…” Nicole felt queasy. She attributed it to the overpowering sweetness of the cotton candy, ice cream, and candy being peddled at a nearby kiosk. She refused to acknowledge that it was jealousy churning in her gut over the fact that Waverly could make time for that boorishly brainless rodeo clown but not for Nicole. “How ‘bout tomorrow after our study session?”

“No, sorry,” Waverly said awkwardly as she walked onward. “Gus needs extra help at Shorty’s.”

“Sunday?”

Waverly shook her head without looking at Nicole, who finally had enough. She raced ahead a few steps to stand in front of Waverly and block her path. “Wave, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” Waverly pulled Nicole’s jacket tighter across her body. “Nothing’s going on.”

“Really? ‘Cause if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re avoiding me.” Nicole tried to keep her voice free of hurt, but she knew she didn’t quite succeed based on Waverly’s pained look.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Is it me?” Nicole’s chest clenched. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Waverly protested. “It’s not you. It’s…” She let out a harsh breath and rubbed at one of her temples. “It’s hard to explain.”

“Try me.”

But Waverly said nothing. The noise and the chatter and the chaos of the carnival swirled around them and they just stared at each other, an unreadable expression creeping onto Waverly’s face that Nicole hoped wasn’t pity.

Holding up her hands, Nicole backed up, nearly bumping into several people in the process. “You know what? Forget it. Enjoy the carnival.”

Nicole turned on her heel and walked away, vision blurring with each step. She didn’t understand. She had never felt as close to anyone as she had Waverly, and never more so than that night in Waverly’s bedroom, curled up toward each other as they had talked about everything and nothing. She thought Waverly had felt it too, but… Maybe she didn’t. Maybe Nicole had imagined their connection. Heart cracking, Nicole didn’t turn back around even when she thought she heard her name called out behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

Waverly felt shitty. Because she was shitty. A shitty shit-ticket who was shitty to Nicole. Kind, sweet Nicole who had done nothing more than be her usual endearing self. Had even given Waverly the jacket off her back, for chrissakes. Unconsciously, Waverly buried her nose in its collar. She breathed in the clean scent of detergent with hints of sandalwood, and a fresh surge of guilt rippled through her. Because how did Waverly repay Nicole for her kindness? By twisting a knife in her heart.

Inwardly groaning, she tried to block out the memory of the pain in Nicole’s eyes before she walked away. Waverly should have gone after her. Should have canceled her ill thought out plans with Champ. Should have just marched right up to Nicole and told her the truth about why she had been so distant. But she hadn’t had the courage. And now she was beholden to Stephanie Jones for at least another hour before she could go and find the one person she never wanted to hurt.

“Waverly!” Stephanie’s shrill voice jolted her from her misery.

She glanced at the head cheerleader, who glared at Waverly from her stool and waved in an exaggerated motion toward the next “customer” in line. She used that term lightly. Blubbering horn dog was more like it, and Waverly managed to keep herself from cringing when she took the damp $5 note from his clammy fingers and tucked it into a pouch already overcrowded with bills.

He eagerly walked up to Stephanie, who wrinkled her nose and shook her head in disgust. “No freakin’ way,” she dismissed him to Chrissy Nedley with a flick of her wrist, “to the left, loser.”

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Chrissy sighed and scrunched her eyes shut as the boy over eagerly leaned forward and planted a wet one on Chrissy’s lips. The kiss only lasted all of two seconds, but it was enough for Chrissy to shudder when the boy turned happily away.

“When are you subbing in?” Wiping her mouth, Chrissy swiveled in her stooltoward Waverly. “I need a break.”

“Yeah Waverly,” Stephanie flipped her hair, “Where’s your team spirit?”

Waverly absentmindedly took the next payment from another underclassman who didn’t even bother to try with Stephanie and immediately went to Chrissy for a kiss.

“I told you I’m not participating in this disease-infested fundraiser,” Waverly said.

“Um hello, as long as there’s no tongue, it’s fine,” Stephanie said. “I read it’s as safe as pulling out.”

Waverly grimaced. “That’s… really not how it works.” She turned to the next customer and froze.

Before her stood Xavier Dolls, a half smile on his handsome face, with a sullen Nicole by his side. Behind them in line were more of their basketball teammates, some coming back for second rounds apparently. To make matters worse, Champ Hardy was also in the mix. He gave Waverly an exaggerated wink, blew a kiss, and then waggled his tongue lasciviously, to the guffaws of the rest of his meat-headed friends. _God, what had she been thinking?_

Waverly turned her attention back to Nicole, who pointedly avoided Waverly’s gaze. Her arms were crossed, and Waverly wasn’t sure if Nicole was trying to shield herself from the chill the night air or Waverly herself.

Waverly was about to shrug off Nicole’s jacket to return it when Dolls spoke.

“How much for me and my friend here?” He winked.

“Five dollars,” Waverly squeaked before clearing her throat. “That is, five dollars each. So, ten.”

“Just five,” Nicole mumbled, looking down. She kicked at the straw-covered ground. “I’m just here for moral support.”

“Like hell you are.” Dolls slapped down a $10 note on the folding table in front of Waverly. “Two please.”

Waverly’s stomach twisted as she imagined having to watch Nicole kiss Chrissy or Stephanie. She reluctantly reached for the money, but Stephanie swooped in and scooped it up first.

“Um, I don’t think so.” Stephanie shot an ugly smirk at Nicole. “We don’t do gay kisses here. Why don’t you take your perversion somewhere else?”

Anger flared in Waverly’s chest and she shot to her feet. “And we don’t do raging homophobia here, so why don’t you take your shitty, bigoted ass somewhere else, huh?”

It all came out in a seething burst of heat that surprised not only Waverly, but everyone around her. Stephanie’s mouth dropped open. Dolls raised his eyebrows, impressed. Even Nicole snapped her head in her direction, eyes wide, the corners of her lips curling up into a hint of smile.

“Um, no one wants to kiss a chick,” Stephanie said after she recovered from Waverly’s outburst and crossed her arms.

Chrissy timidly raised her hand. “I wouldn’t mind,” she said softly.

“Shut up Chrissy!” Waverly and Stephanie both snapped.

“If Waverly’s so intent on being the town’s gay social justice warrior, why don’t we let her do it?” Chrissy challenged, canting her head to the side. She waved the $10 note tauntingly.

“Fine,” Waverly replied with conviction even as her heart threatened to hammer straight out of her ribcage. She snatched the bill back from Stephanie’s hand, stuffed it in the pouch, and marched straight up to a stunned Nicole, ignoring the hoots and hollers from the guys in the line.

But once she was nearly toe-to-toe with Nicole, she wavered. Was she really doing this? Was she really going to kiss her best friend in front of her other so-called friends and half the basketball team? Would Nicole even let her after the way Waverly treated her?

But then, despite everything, Nicole smiled gently at her, and Waverly relaxed.

“Wave.” Quiet regret passed over Nicole’s lovely face. “About earlier…”

“You forgot your jacket,” Waverly blurted out. She tried to slip it off, delaying the inevitable, but Nicole stopped her by closing the front and snapping a few buttons in place.

“Keep it for now,” Nicole said. “You can give it back when you’re ready.”

Chest warming, Waverly nodded, grateful. She blinked back the sudden sting behind her eyes.

“God, get on with it already,” someone said from the crowd, followed by a string of guffaws. It was enough to break some of the tension building between Waverly and Nicole, and they both chuckled awkwardly.

 _It’s no big deal_ , Waverly told herself as she focused on the soft curves of Nicole’s lips. _It’s just a kiss._ She stepped closer, pulse now beating erratically, hands numb. She pushed herself up on her toes, closed her eyes. But at the last minute, a thought struck her and she turned her head slightly to the side, brushing her lips against Nicole’s cheek instead.

It was over in a blink and she pulled back to a chorus of groans and boos from the basketball team.

“Best five dollars I ever spent,” Nicole said, disappointment clear on her face even as she smiled wistfully. “See you around?”

Waverly couldn’t even nod, hating that she had hurt Nicole yet again. But that wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted better for Nicole. For them both. But Nicole didn’t understand. And why would she? It wasn’t as if Waverly hadn’t ignored Nicole for two weeks and given her mixed signals. She stood frozen in place as Nicole turned around and walked away for a second time that night. It didn’t hurt any less.

Stephanie snorted. “I knew you wouldn’t do it.”

Something snapped inside Waverly. “Eat shit, Stephanie.”

That garnered a bark of laughter from Dolls. And the sound spurred Waverly in motion. Without sparing anyone a second glance, including Champ who called after her, she followed in Nicole’s footsteps, bound and determined to make things right.


	4. By your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts 7 and 8

Nicole groaned as she bypassed happy couples and cut through the crowded lines snaking from the Tilt-a-Whirl and the Kamakaze pendulum rides. The roar of cranking machinery and the screams from the riders did little to drown out her inner turmoil.

So, Waverly didn’t like her _like that_.

No big deal, Nicole told herself.

Waverly was her best friend, and Nicole loved her. Had loved Waverly long before she fell _in love_ with her. And that wouldn’t change. She would still be the best damn friend to Waverly that she could be, even if her feelings remained unrequited. Even if it _hurt_.

Nicole would get over it.

Eventually.

Or, at least she hoped.

If she repeated it enough, maybe she’d start to believe it. Lost in her internal pep talk, Nicole didn’t notice the person honing in on her like a heat-seeking missile. She let out an embarrassing yelp when said person grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her along at a faster pace.

“Waverly!?” Nicole asked.

“Come with me,” Waverly ordered and then, to soften the brusqueness of her demand, smiled over her shoulder, “please.”

Nicole could have pulled away if she wanted. Waverly’s grip wasn’t tight, though Nicole wondered if Waverly could nevertheless feel her pulse palpitating against her fingertips. But despite her confusion, Nicole didn’t pull away. She couldn’t help but follow, letting Waverly guide them past the rides and the concession trailers and the carnival games, though she studiously avoided the kissing booth, until they eventually reached the Funhouse. Waverly didn’t release Nicole’s wrist even as she dug out a string of paper tickets from her skirt pocket and practically flung them at the attendant.

Nicole gave him an apologetic smile before she was pulled into the depths of a darkened mirror maze, illuminated only by a string of LED lights that bordered the pathways and cast an eerie violet glow over their silhouettes. Waverly held her hand out to feel her way through the maze, bumping up against the walls only a few times before they reached their first dead end. Nicole’s eyes still hadn’t quite adjusted to the light, and try as she might, it was difficult to make out Waverly’s expression through the reflective glass.

“Waverly,” Nicole said as Waverly finally let go and turned toward her. “What’s going o–”

Waverly stopped Nicole’s question by surging upward on her tiptoes and bringing their lips together.

Nicole swore the ground fell out beneath her and she was free-floating in zero gravity, mind wiped blank of everything but the dizzying heat of Waverly’s kiss. Waverly’s fingers curled into Nicole’s hair and cradled the back of her neck, pushing forward until Nicole shoulders collided with a wall. It rattled on impact and the shock of it jarred them apart, snapping Nicole from her trance and allowing her a moment of clarity. She gently laid her hands on Waverly’s shoulders, still covered by the cotton of Nicole’s letterman jacket, and stopped her from initiating round two.

“Waverly.” Nicole’s voice sounded foreign to her ears, breathless and needy. It was hard to think with Waverly's taste on her tongue, sweeter than even her comforting and familiar scent of honey and wildflowers. “I don’t understand.”

Pulling back to give Nicole some space, Waverly gazed into Nicole’s eyes, her irises luminescent even in the dim glow of the maze.

“I didn’t want our first kiss to be in front of everyone.” Waverly smiled, though her lips trembled slightly.

Nicole was struck dumb, synapses sluggishly processing what Waverly was telling her. Could this really be happening? Or did Nicole fall somewhere and hit her head and this was all just an elaborate dream of wish fulfillment?

“So you’re saying,” Nicole said slowly, “you wanted to kiss me?”

“Yes.” Waverly laughed, a joyous sound that made Nicole’s heart soar. “I’ve wanted to for a long time.” She leaned forward until their foreheads touched. “Is that so surprising?”

“Honestly?” Nicole shivered at Waverly’s confession, hands sliding down to the dip of Waverly’s waist. “Yes. I mean, I… I hoped…”

“And here I thought you were smarter than the average jock.”

“Hey now.” Nicole gently pinched Waverly side, making her giggle. “But earlier… with Champ and… and everything.” She thought about the last two weeks without Waverly and how empty they had made her feel.

Sobering, Waverly lifted her head up and smoothed Nicole’s hair back behind her ears, so gently that Nicole thought she would melt. “I know I was an asshole and I’m sorry.” She moved her hands down to Nicole’s shoulders and then trailed them down her arms until their hands were once again linked. “But I can explain,” she bit the corner of her lip, “if you’ll let me.”

Nicole’s heart squeezed in her chest at how uncertain Waverly looked. She reached up and cupped Waverly’s jaw, smoothing her thumb over the curve of her cheek. Waverly’s eyes fluttered closed as Nicole kissed her again, feather soft and tender. Their noses bumped and Waverly breathed out, “Is that a yes?”

“And here I thought you were smarter than the average Earp,” Nicole whispered. 

They both smiled as their lips came together a third time in a deeper kiss, mouths meeting at just the right angle to lock perfectly together. They melted against one another, a heady buzz washing over Nicole, from her head all the way down to her toes. She was perfectly content to lose herself in Waverly, and probably would have if not for thundering footsteps barreling their toward them followed by retching sounds.

“Gross, get a room,” one squeaky-voiced preteen exclaimed before they ran back the other way.

They giggled as they separated, faces flushed in the darkness. Waverly glanced at Nicole shyly, “Will you come with me?”

She took Waverly by the hand and interlaced their fingers together. “Always.”

 

* * *

 

They made their way through the rest of the maze with relative ease, perhaps going out of their way a little too often to find dead ends for more stolen kisses that grew longer and longer and more difficult to end. They wobbled their way through a rotating “barrel of love,” climbed up a spiral staircase, and slid down a winding slide, laughter echoing out loud and carefree. 

By the time reached the exit, they both were smiling and breathless and still hand-in-hand. Waverly didn’t think it was humanly possible to feel happier. She pulled them in the direction of the Ferris wheel, all lit up in rainbow-prism neon,  and joined the queue, still lost in their own little world. Nicole glanced down at their joined hands and Waverly tightened her grip slightly. She didn’t care who saw them together. She felt light and easy, now that she could finally correct her mistakes from the past two weeks.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the front of the line and board their car, its side painted in the red, blue, and whites of the Union Jack flag. It rocked as they climbed in and Nicole steadied Waverly with a hand to her waist, guiding her to the seat beside her. The ride’s motor whirred to life and Waverly waited until they began their gradual ascent to finally turn toward Nicole, who watched her quietly, adoration clear in her soft brown eyes. She waited patiently for Waverly to start. Didn’t push. Didn’t prod. And Waverly loved her even more for it. She breathed in the crisp evening air.

"You know, I never really thought about leaving Purgatory before,” Waverly said. “Not even for college. There are just too many,” she grasped at the air, not quite sure how to explain Wynonna and the Earp Curse and all that came with it, “family things to take care of.” Too many things that could go wrong.

“People need you,” Nicole ventured, resting a comforting hand on Waverly's knee and squeezing gently. “Purgatory’s your home. Of course you'd want to stay."

Waverly nodded, still amazed by Nicole’s astute ability to read her so well. She always had that uncanny skill, even from the day they first met.  The Ferris wheel slowed to a stop, leaving their car dangling at the height of its circular path. The music and commotion of the carnival below faded into white noise. Waverly tilted her head up at the dark sky, no clouds in sight, admiring the ethereal halo around the waxing moon.

“I never wanted to leave,” Waverly confessed into the cool evening air. “Until I met you.” She chanced a glance at Nicole, whose lips parted in quiet surprise. “I knew you wouldn’t stay here forever. And I thought if,” Waverly swallowed and looked away, focusing on the inky horizon, “if I could just put some distance between us, if I tried to date someone else… maybe it would hurt less when you left.”

Nicole scooted closer and lightly stroked Waverly’s jaw, gently coaxing Waverly to face her again. “Who says I’m going anywhere?”

“Chicago…”

“Is an option,” Nicole said, dropping her hand. “But it’s not the only one.”

Waverly shook her head. “No, Nicole. Chicago’s been your dream.”

“My dream has always been to make a difference in this world, big or small. To help people. What difference does it make if I prepare for it in Chicago or, I dunno, Calgary? The big city’s only a couple hours away.” 

Waverly held her breath, too afraid to succumb to the hope unfurling in her chest. “This place is a shit town. Why would you want to stay here?”

Nicole chuckled. “It can be, yeah. You know, my parents moved us around so much that no place ever really felt like home.” She shrugged. “Until I met you.” 

Tears pricked at Waverly's eyes and her heart thudded so hard against her ribs it felt like her whole body was vibrating. “Nicole…”

“I may not know everything going on with your family, and you don’t have to tell me until you’re ready, but I do know it’s important to you.” Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheeks, thumbs wiping away the wetness spilling down them. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, as long as you want me Waverly Earp, I’ll be by your side.”

Waverly closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to Nicole’s, meltingly tender, dizzyingly sweet. The Earth moved. Or maybe it was the Ferris wheel turning again. It barely registered with Waverly, who could focus only on Nicole and how she gathered her up in her arms and held her close, warm and safe. She could feel Nicole’s heart pounding furiously against her ribs.  

“So how’s this going to work?” Waverly whispered against the skin of Nicole’s neck. She smiled as Nicole brushed a kiss to her forehead.

“I don’t know,” Nicole murmured. “But we’ll figure it out. Together.”

Waverly closed her eyes, a smile slowly spreading on her face as she allowed herself to imagine the future, a potentially brighter one with Nicole, come what may. A future, perhaps, to cheer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys want an epilogue to this or nah?


End file.
